DxD: Soul Eater
by TheGRproject
Summary: A boy who received power, a crazy power and also is the wielder of a Heavenly Dragon. How will this adventure turn out? Non-perverted/Intelligent/Powerful/Split Personality Issei. Rated M. Issei x Harem. CONTAINS BLEACH ELEMENTS (the Hollow mask).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD or the Bleach elements.**

 **I came up with this idea and wrote it.  
**

 **Enjoy! ~**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan**

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"We need to hurry, it's getting dark" Said a brown haired woman, while she waw walking with several bags in her hands. Next to her a six years old boy with brown hair, Hyoudou Issei was walking. Both of them were walking towards a bus stop from a clothes shop.

 **"** _ **L**_ **o** _ **O**_ **k** _ **H**_ **e** _ **R**_ **e** _ **B**_ **o** _ **Y**_ **..."**

The young boy stopped walking and looked around. Around other people were walking, on the streets cars were standing in a traffic jam. It seems that nobody around heard that voice... this voice was a mix of several different voices...

"Ise, what's wrong?" The brown-haired woman asked her son.

"Umm, nothing mommy..." Answered the boy.

"Come, we need to hurry or we will be late for the last bus" The woman grabbed the boy by the hand and walked quite fast towards the nearby bus stop. The boy turned his head around again, still nobody strange could be seen. After few minutes of walking they were on the spot, the bus stop.

"Sit here and wait for me okay? I need to check something..." Said the brown-haired woman. "Okay mommy" The boy smiled.

 **"** _ **C**_ **o** _ **M**_ **e** _ **H**_ **e** _ **R**_ **e..."**

Again, the strange voice. This time also it seems that nobody besides the boy heard that voice. The boy turned his head to the right and saw something, a man in a black hooded cloak, the face couldn't bee seen, it was covered with the hood. The boy stood up and looked again in the direction where the strange man was standing... but he wasn't there anymore. He walked and looked around.

 **"** _ **H**_ **e** _ **R**_ **e..."**

The strange voice came from a nearby alley. The boy walked there... and the strange man was there too.

"W-Who are y-you?" The little boy asked, but he haven't got any answer. The face still couldn't be seen, the hands and feet too. Suddenly on the covered face two small gold lights began to shine, they look like... eyes. The young Issei took a tentative step back.

 **"** _ **Y**_ **o** _ **U**_ **a** _ **R**_ **e** _ **T**_ **h** _ **E**_ **o** _ **N**_ **l** _ **Y**_ **o** _ **N**_ **e** _ **W**_ **h** _ **O**_ **c** _ **A**_ **n** _ **S**_ **e** _ **E**_ **a** _ **N**_ **d** _ **H**_ **e** _ **A**_ **r** _ **M**_ **e... w** _ **E**_ **l** _ **L,**_ **a** _ **F**_ **t** _ **E**_ **r** _ **A**_ **l** _ **L**_ **y** _ **O**_ **u** _ **A**_ **r** _ **E**_ **HIS** _**D**_ **e** _ **S**_ **c** _ **E**_ **n** _ **D**_ **a** _ **N**_ **t"**

"W-What?" The boy asked confused. He tried to run away from here but something stoped him...

 **"** _ **A**_ **l** _ **S**_ **o** _ **T**_ **h** _ **E**_ **r** _ **E**_ **d** _ **D**_ **r** _ **A**_ **g** _ **O**_ **n..."**

"W-What do you want from me...?" The boy asked with a scared voice.

 **"** _ **H**_ **a** _ **H**_ **a** _ **H**_ **a** _ **H**_ **...** _ **I**_ **w** _ **I**_ **l** _ **L**_ **o** _ **N**_ **l** _ **Y**_ **g** _ **I**_ **v** _ **E**_ **y** _ **O**_ **u** _ **P**_ **o** _ **W**_ **e** _ **R**_ **"**

"Wha-"

Before Issei could finish his word, the man's body melted and a 'white liquid' flowed towards the face of the boy!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The boy yelled! the liquid flowed into his eyes, ears, nose and mouth! "AAAAaaH!" He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Ise! What happened!" The brown-haired woman ran to the lying boy, the black coat was lying beside him.

* * *

 **Eleven years later**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

"Ahh!" I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed... again that dream about that day... and what is more important... today is the first day in my new school, the Kuoh Academy. I and my parents moved here recently so this will be my new highschool. By the way I'm Hyoudou Issei. My parents and friends call me "Ise". I'm a seventeen years old man who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. My whole life was boring. At the school I'm quite the quiet and shy guy...

 **[Again that dream?]**

I voice was heard, it came from my left hand. The voice was no other than Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor one of the two Heavenly Dragons. I found out about his existence about a year ago when he the first time spoke to me. He is sealed in a Secred Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus called "Boosted Gear".

'Yes...' I replied him in my mind.

"Ise! Wake up or you will be late for school!" My mom yelled.

"Coming!" I clothed myself into the Kuoh Academy uniform and walked downstairs. I ate my breakfast and left my house. I walked towards my new school. After few minutes I was on the spot... the Kuoh Academy, quite a big building.

 **[I can sense Devils from this school]** Said suddenly Ddraig.

Devils? Is that so? I have a bad feeling about this. I was walking on the school ground, everyone was staring at me and mainly girls.

'What is with them?' I said in my mind.

 **[I think that the girls are attracted to you]**

'Are women feeling really that easy...'

 **[If they see a handsome guy like you... then yes]**.

 _RIIING!_

I heard the sound of the bell and walked towards the classes, on the way I heard girl's talking.

"Who is he? I never seen him before, he is so cute, Kyaa!" Said one girl.

"Hey, hey, do you see this handsome guy?" Said the next girl.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Said the third girl.

My new school life will be interesting... I walked towards my new classroom. Te teacher walked into class. I stood before the doors.

"Today we will have a new transfer student in our class" Said the teacher.

"Maybe its a cute girl" I heard boys talking.

"I hope it is that handsome brown-haired guy who was walking on the school ground" Few girls were talking.

"Issei-kun please come in and introduce yourself" Said the teacher.

I entered the classroom, I noticed that the whole class is looking at me weirdly especially the girls, they were blushing...

"...Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou. I like sports, reading books and... eating, please take care of me" I introduced myself.

"So, do you have any questions for Issei-kun?" Asked the teacher.

A girl raised her hand and stood up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No..." I answered and c'mon! What a kind of question is that?!

"Are you looking for a girlfriend?" Asked a second girl.

"...No"

A bald student raised his hand and stood up. His expression said that he is... angry or something?

"Why are you here?! Bishounen like you should just die!" He yelled.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You just transferred here and you are the main topic of girls talking!"

...R-Really?

"Why are you blaming me for it? If you want to be more popular you just need to do something good for the girls and be helpful for them" I answered him with half closed eyes. He sat down with silence, he seems to be thinking about that what I said.

"I think that's enough questions, please sit down Issei-kun and we will start the lesson" Said the teacher with a smile.

I sat down on a empty chair and the lesson began...

 _RIIING!_

All of the lessons ended quite fast... I think that my first day in this school was quite good. I walked to the school doors and left the school ground.

* * *

Rias POV

* * *

I, Rias Gremory... I'm currently in the room of Occult Research Club and I'm looking at the new student from the window.

"What are you looking at?" Asked my Queen, Akeno.

"This new student..."

"You mean Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes, he seems to have a powerful Sacred Gear"

"Ara ara, so you are interested in him?"

"...Yes, I think that we need to watch him..."

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

I'm walking towards my house, currently I'm on a bridge.

"Excuse me..." Suddenly I heard a voice... I turned my head and I saw a cute girl with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

"You're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

 **[She is a Fallen Angel...]** Said suddenly Ddraig.

'Oh... so she is a former Angel...?'

"Yes" I replied her and looked at her.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and... umm..."

"...Is there anything you need?"

"Umm, well, are you going out with anyone?"

"I'm not" I replied.

"That's great!...umm, will you go out with me?"

Wait what?! Did she...

"Eh? What did you say just now?"

"I-I have seen you pass this place for a while now and umm... I... P-Please go out with me!"

...A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

"...Okay" I smiled happily.

"Really? That's great! So could you go on a date with me?"

"Date...?"

"Yeah. This Sunday, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course" I smiled again.

"Thank goodness. Then, see you later!" She smiled.

"Yes, see you later..." I waved her, I was still shocked by this.

 **[This might be a trap]**

'I think not...'

 **[Ehh... If you say so partner...]**

I think that I'm already in love with her...

* * *

 **Few days later**

* * *

The day has finally come! Today is Sunday, the day of our first date! I was excited, I dressed in the best clothes I had and left my house... I arrived at the meeting spot three hours ahead of time, well it was twelve o'clock, we have an appointment for fifteenth o'clock. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me during that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written... I threw it into the trash, besides why do I need it...

"Umm, sorry for being late..." Yuuma arrived here finally!

"Don't worry, I also just got here" I smiled.

We walked while holding hands... I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend! After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait... It's late already, we are in the town park. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Yuuma let go of my hand and she stood before the fountain.

"I had a lot of fun today" Yuuma smiled while having the fountain behind her. Damn! She is so cute... The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

...This is it, this must be it! The smell of my breath! Checked! Ohh, my heart is beating so fast!

"Uh, w-what is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh, I'm so excited! Yuuma smiled at me.

"Will you die for me?"

...Eh? What was that...?

"Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?" She clearly said it again. While she was laughing.

 _FLAP!_

Black wings appear from her back and her clothes changed into a black... S&M outfit.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child" Yuuma's voice sounds very cold.

Suddenly something appeared in her right hand... it looks like a spear, is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something...

 **[So it's a trap after all, be careful partner!]**

Right! I summoned my red gauntlet.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

The gauntlet appeared on my left arm and I doubled my power.

"Oh, so they had right, you are the wielder of a dangerous Sacred Gear for us"

Uh is that so?

"So, you need to die!" She yelled and threw that glowing spear towards me, I blocked it with my gauntlet, it disappeared... but suddenly she appeared behind me, how?! I turned myself and...

"This time you won't be able to dodge it!" She threw a second spear in my direction and! It pierced my stomach!

"AGHHH!" It hurts! It really hurts!

M-My body got pierced by that. I spat with blood and I fell to the spear disappeared... it left a huge hole in my body... I touched my stomach...my hand is red...the whole hand is blood-red. Blood pours down to the ground... everywhere... blood.

"Hah, if you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put that Sacred Gear inside of you"

Sacred... what...? I don't know about what is she talking... My vision started to get black... no, I'm losing consciousness...? Everything got black... I'm going to sleep now right...? No! I can't...! I can't die like this! Not! Aghh!

Third Person POV

"So this will be all" The Fallen Angel walked away from Issei's body and was ready to fly away.

 **"Where are you going Angel-chan?"** The voice came from Issei...! But this time it's different... it's scary!

"What? How can you?!" She was definitely surprised.

The girl was looking at the brown-haired man who was slowly standing up, the wound on his stomach disappeared...! His body was

surrounded by a crimson aura! His eyes were completely black, only the pupils were yellow...! And something was forming on his face! The left side of his face got covered in a... fragment of a mask! A white, skull like mask with red stripes! Around the mouth sharp teeth have appeared! The left eye covered with the mask was glowing in a very bright, yellow light.

"What is that?! And this power...! How do you can have this much power?!" The Fallen Angel yelled. "This time for sure you will die!" She created a spear of light in her hand again and threw it towards Issei. He caught it before the spear could hit him. He clenched his hand and the spear disappeared.

"What?!"

 _ **[Boost!]**_

 **"Hahaha! Issei you are truly pathetic! How could you lose with such a great Sacred Gear!"** The brown-haired man made a scary smile.

"Aghh! You!" She yelled and created two spears in her hands and threw them towards the man but he avoided it with easy and appeared behind her.

 **"FLY! Hahaha!"** He laughed out loud and punched her with his gauntlet.

"Ough!" She got knocked several meters away.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

The Fallen Angel created another spear and threw it towards the brown-haired man again, but he caught it again and threw it towards her. Her right shoulder got pierced by that.

"AGHH!" She yelled in pain. She was scared and tried to fly away, she ascended to the air.

 **"I won't let you go Angel-chan!"** The man pulled up his left arm with the red gauntlet, a red ball made of Dragon power appeared.

 **"Dragon Sho-"** Before he could finish his word something happened, his right hand grabbed the mask and tried to take it off. **"AGHH! You! What are you doing idiot?! I'm going to kill her! She tried to kill you! STOP IT!"**

The mask came off and it fell to the ground and smashed like porcelain, emitting a black smoke. The pieces of the mask disappeared. The brown-haired man fell to the ground, he lost consciousness. The Fallen Angel escaped...

* * *

 **◄End of chapter one►**

 **Thanks for reading, please write your opinions.**  
 **I'm open for suggestions so feel free to PM me. Of course reviews are always welcomed.**

 **Also please write your suggestions about the main pairing and what about Issei? Should he join Rias peerage or something? ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD or the Bleach elements.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **[Ddraig speaking]**

* * *

 **This mishap with: Issei talking about his Sacred Gear and a bit later he doesn't know what a Sacred Gear is... well sorry my bad. Thanks Cristos for noticing it. :)**

 **About the main pairing, it will be probably Issei x Raynare.**

 **He won't join Rias peerage.**

 **After reading ThatAnon review I'm thinking about making the story without the harem ~ (Your opinions are welcomed).**

 **Issei at the beginning will be weak (not counting his other side) but later he will get stronger.**

 **That's all, Enjoy~**

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

"Uhh..."I opened my eyes. W-Where I am? Why I'm lying on the ground... I'm in the park? What happened... Yuuma... Right, Today was our date, but what happened...? It's dark, it's really so late? I remember something... I was pierced by a spear... a glowing spear... she was a Fallen Angel... and she tried to kill me...

 **[Partner? Are you okay?]**

Ddraig...? 'Yes, what happened?'

 **[I don't know... I wasn't able to talk to you, it was like I was surrounded by darkness...]**

Huh? Ddraig wasn't able to talk to me...? Strange... And wait, if she tried to kill me why I'm alive? And where is the wound? Only my clothes are torn and stained with blood... Why don't I remember what happened... no wait... I remember something... it's like something had taken control over my body... More important is that I need to go home... I can't lie like this in a place like this, I slowly stood up, also I noticed some decent sized blood stains... I moved a little, ouh! Everything hurts... I walked towards my house, nobody is outside, great. After few minutes of walking I was on the spot I opened the doors, walked in and closed the doors. IT seems that my parents are sleeping... well I don't know what would I say if they saw me like this. I walked to my room and I lay down on my

bed.

* * *

 **Next day, morning**

* * *

I woke up as always, clothed myself and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Ise" Said my mom.

"Good morning" I answered.

"Itadakimasu!" I sat down and began to eat.

"Where were you so long yesterday? I was really worried, your father too"

"Umm... I was... at my friend's place"

"Oh, really? And what were you doing for so long?"

"Nothing interesting... and besides I need to go now or I will be late"

"Ah, and how is in your new school?"

"Good..."

I left my house quite fast... why does she want to know everything...? After few minutes of walking I was on the spot. I walked towards my classroom.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Someone called me, I turned myself and I saw a blonde, handsome guy.

 **[He is a Devil]** Said suddenly Ddraig.

Really? What does a Devil want from me...?

"Yes..." I answered him.

"So, Hyoudou-kun could you please come with me?"

Huh...?

"Sorry, but I'm a bit in hurry..." I looked at him with half closed eyes.

"I insist, this is important" He smiled.

"Eh...Fine..."

I agreed and walked with him. We left the school building and we were walking to... the old school building? Why are we walking there? Suddenly he stopped walking and turned himself in my direction.

"So, what do you want?" I asked him.

Suddenly something began to shine, something red appeared around his right hand, it was kinda a... magic-circle? What does he want to do? Now a sword appeared in his hand! Wha-

 _CUT!_

I don't know when... but he is already standing behind me...

"Guaaah!" I spat with a big amount of blood. It hurts! He cut with his sword the right side of my stomach!

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-kun but Buchou gave me that order"

B-Buchou? What does he mean. I knelt in pain. This isn't a dream, right? At this rate I will lose consciousness due to loss of too much blood, or simply bleed to death!

"Stand up... or I will have to kill you"

Kill me?!

 **[Partner, you have to run! I don't think that with your current abilities you will be able to beat him!]**

Right... I tried to run but...

 _CUT!_

"Gkhh!" Again he cut me! But this time on my back! I can't escape from here! I summoned my gauntlet, the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]**

I doubled my power but... I can't stand, this wound on my stomach! AGH! Again I knelt.

 **"Let me do IT!"**

Huh? I heard a voice? Who is talking...? The only one who I'm seeing is that blonde guy with a sword in his hand.

"Sorry Hyoudou-kun..."

Wait, what? He raised his sword! He is really trying to kill me?!

"It's enough"

I heard a voice, the blonde guy dropped his hand and his sword disappeared. I turned myself and I saw a girl, a crimson-haired girl. She is a senior student...

 **[She is a High-Class Devil]**

High-Class?

"Yes Buchou" Said the blonde guy.

Buchou? So she ordered to kill me?!

"So I was right that you have a powerful Sacred Gear..."

What? All this to only see my Sacred Gear?

"Your wound is deep... you can die, you know? I'm able to heal you but you need to join my peerage as a Devil"

What?! Join her peerage as a Devil? No, no! I need to escape from here! So I began to run with all my remaining strength towards the school gate also i made the gauntlet disappear. I left the school ground and I was running aimlessly down the sidewalk. People were looking at me strangely, well I'm covered in blood! I'm losing strength!

 **[Hold on Partner!]**

'Yes, I will, Egh...'

I walked towards a bench and sat down... nobody was around, I closed my eyes for a while...

Warm... I feel something warm. I opened my eyes... I saw a... nun? And a green light, what? Wait, the wound on my stomach is disappearing!

"Umm, are you wounded somewhere else too?" She asked.

I pointed with my finger on my back. This light... does she have a Sacred Gear too? I looked at her face... she is a blonde foreigner girl...I fell a lot better... the wound on my back also disappeared.

"Umm, who wounded you this badly...?" She asked.

"I had a small accident... and what are you doing in a place like this. Are you traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town... You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She answered.

"Is that so? By the way the church is in this direction" I pointed with my finger.

"Really? T-Thank you! This is all thanks to God! B-But are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks"

"That's great!" She smiled and ran in the direction where I pointed and she... fell to the ground, she is quite clumsy. Okay, I need go home, also I haven't asked her about that light... I stood up and walked towards my house but something on my way caught my attention. I'm able to feel something from the nearby forest. What is it? I walked to the forest...

 **[Partner, Fallen Angels are here]**

Fallen Angels? I guess I have to go back.

"So you are the guy who heavily injured Raynare..."

A voice! I turned myself and I saw three Fallen Angels with black wings on their back. One of them is a little blonde girl clothed in a Gothic Lolita outfit, a woman with blue hair clothed in trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes and a man with a trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. All of them created a glowing spear! Not this again! I need to run!

"GUAAAAAH!" Again, pierced by spears... but this time three of them... one in my right shoulder, the second in my stomach and the third in my leg! It hurts! I spat with blood and knelt in pain...

 **[Partner!]**

Ddraig... what will I do now... this...

 **"Baka! If you will die, I will also!"**

Huh...?

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"Someone this weak beat Raynare...? Hah" Commented the blonde girl.

The spears of light disappeared from Issei's body leaving only three holes.

 **"That wasn't nice"** A scary voice came out from Issei's mouth.

All three of them looked at the brown-haired man, the fragment of the white mask that resembled a skull appeared on left side of his face. His eyes turned black with yellow body was surrounded with crimson aura, the wounds from the spears slowly were disappearing.

"What is that?!" The blue-haired girl yelled.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

The red gauntlet appeared on the man's left arm, the green jewel was shining. The white mask with red stripes was covering a bigger part of his face than the last time.

 **"Hahaha! Take THIS! Dragon shoot!"** A large beam of red Dragon power fired from the gauntlet, the Fallen Angels were able to avoid it...

 _BOOOOM!_

A huge red explosion was seen on the sky!

"What a crazy power!" Said the man and created a spear of light. He threw it towards the brown-haired man! He cought it and threw it back to him.

"AGH!" It pierced his neck! A large amount of blood gushed and he fell to the ground lifeless, the spear disappeared.

"Dohnaseek!" The blonde-haired and blue-haired girl yelled.

 _ **[Boost!]**_

 **"THIS is so EASY! Hahaha!"** The brown-haired man laughed out loud.

"You!" The blue-haired woman yelled.

He pulled up his right hand and a beam of dark crimson aura fired from his hand. The beam hit the blue-haired woman and her body... It literally disappeared.

"Kalawarner no!" yelled the blonde lolita girl.

Suddenly the man appeared behind the girl and grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Ahh!" It scared her, she is afraid of him. She tried to escape using her wings but she got pierced by another beam of dark crimson aura and her body disappeared. The brown-haired man turned himself...

 **"What are you doing here Angel-chan?"** He made a scary smile on his face.

* * *

 **◄End of chapter two►**

 **Suggestions about further chapters and reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
